Just ONLY Friends
by ALTokio
Summary: O grande dia tinha chegado, ainda me lembro de como conhecemo-nos e de como partilhava-mos todo como amigos... excepto o meu amor por ela, mas no final apercebi-me que existia algo que iria pervencer para sempre..."


**~Soda x Cube~**

* * *

Sempre soube que este dia ia chegar, foi num dia em céu estava limpo e o sol iluminava toda a cidade. Estava-mos todos reunidos na "The garage", quando ela anunciou que se ia casar-se, não sei muito bem o que senti naquele momento, mas já devia estar preparado ao qual já que sabia que isto podia vir acontecer.

- A serio, Cube? Parabéns! – Diz Rhyth abraçando-a sorridente.

- Parabéns aos noivos! – Diz Garam dançando ao ritmo da musica da radio.

- Fico feliz por ti irmão. – Diz Beat dando uma palmadinha no ombro de Clutch.

- Obrigada, Beat. – Sorridente.

Todos eles cumprimentavam Cube e Clutch como estavam felicíssimos, mas eu não conseguia estar nesse estado, sai sorreitaramente indo para longe deles pensativo.

- Soda estás bem? – Diz Boogie, atrás de mim.

- Tento fazer por isso. – Rindo-me amargamente.

- Tu, sabias que mais cedo ou mais tarde este dia ia chegar. – Olhando para mim.

Olhei-a com os olhos semicerrados. Desde do tempo da elementar até ao dia hoje sempre gostei de Cube mais do que amiga, mas ela...

- O que fazes hoje Soda? – Diz-me o meu amigo de turma.

- Vou patinar pelas ruas e tu?

- Se quiseres posso acompanhar-te. – Sugerindo.

- Por mim na boa.

Nesse instante alguém vem contra mim deixando cair os livros no chão.

– Estás bem? – Agachando-me logo para apanhar os livros.

- Sim acho que sim. – Diz a rapariga com sorriso nos lábios.

Nesse momento meu coração acelerou rápido, não sei bem o que se passou mas fiquei atraído a pelo seu sorriso. Ela tinha um estilo um pouco punk talvez porque tinha os olhos com uma sombra negra e os lábios pintados de verde azulado, reparei que tinha uma tatuagem á volta do umbigo e um cinto com uma caveira.

- Aqui tens. – Dando-lhe os livros.

- Obrigada... Já agora qual é o teu nome? – Curiosa.

- Soda. E o teu?

- Cube.

Nesse momento a campainha toca para a entrada.

- Bem tenho que ir para aula. – Despedindo-se de mim.

- Então vemo-nos por ai. – Disse-lhe.

- Nada mau. – Diz o meu amigo sorridente.

Após acabar as aulas eu e Cube voltamo-nos a encontrar de novo no circuito de patinagem/skate, a onde muitos jovens encontravam-se lá depois das aulas.

- Ei Soda aquela não é Cube? – Diz o meu amigo um pouco surpreendido.

Observei a rapariga que patinava com grande estilo mais atentamente e surpreendi-me.

- Sim é verdade é ela.

Aproximamo-nos dela.

- Ora viva, Cube.

Volta-se para nós espantada.

- Olá tudo bem? O que fazem aqui?

- Nós costuma-mos patinar aqui.

- Fixe. – Sorrindo-se. – Quero ver essa vossa habilidade. – Desafiando-nos.

Nessa tarde divertimo-nos bastante, acabei por saber que morava-mos no mesmo bairro e por isso Cube sugeriu-me que podia-mos vir juntos para casa depois das aulas acabarem. Os dias converteram-se em semanas, as semanas em meses, aonde comecei a desenvolver sentimentos por ela, nunca tive coragem dê-lhe confessar os meus sentimentos porque de algum modo não queria arriscar a nossa amizade, mas com a vinda de Clutch o irmão mais velho de Beat, tudo começou mudou.

Nós nunca mais viemos juntos para casa, bem como já não nos via-mos regularmente no circuito de patinagem/skate. É como se nós os dois caminhasse-mos agora por dois caminhos diferentes e que se iam afastado-se cada vez mais.

- Era bolas! Já viste isto Soda agora começou a chover a potes. – Diz meu o amigo levantando-se da cadeira a olhar lá para fora aborrecido.

- Hum... – Sem muito interesse.

- Então, hoje pareces mais abatido que ontem. – Voltando-se a sentar-se na cadeira. – Devias ter-lhe contado os teus sentimentos quando tiveste oportunidade, Soda. – Observando o tecto.

- Eu sei mas...tive receio de perder a amizade com ela.

- Compreendo, mas devias ter-lhe contado. – Olhando para mim.

Levantei-me até á janela para observar a paisagem, nela vi Cube e Clutch, não sei bem o que faziam, mas pareciam que discutiam, Cube afastou-se dele correndo pela chuva.

- Volto já. – Disse apresado.

– Mas aonde vais com tanta pressa? – Surpreendido com a minha reacção.

– Depois explico-te.

- Ok.

Fui ter com ela para perceber o que se tinha passado. Encontrei-a sentada numa das mesas da cantina com a mão a tapar o seu rosto, aproximei-me dela.

- Cube? O que se passa? Eu vi-te com Clutch...

- Não digas o nome dele. – Num pouco brusco.

- Cube... – Pondo no seu ombro.

- Desculpa-me. – Limpando os olhos. – Eu não queria ser brusca contigo, desculpa-me. – Dando-me um pequeno sorriso.

- Não faz mal. – Sentando ao seu lado. – O que se passou afinal?

- Soda – Com os olhos semicerrados para mesa. – apesar de meter-me afastado de ti continuas a preocupar-te comigo. És um amigo muito especial...eu não te mereço.

- Não digas isso. – Olhando para ela.

- Soda..

- Tu para mim serás sempre especial aconteça o que acontecer. – Passando ligeiramente a mão no seu rosto.

- Obrigada.

- Então afinal o que aconteceu?

- Ás vezes pensamos que conhecemos as pessoas, mas na verdade não conhecemos. – Entristecida. – Será que é muito difícil dizer alguém que já não se gosta dela? – Olhando para mim franzindo o sobrolho. – Foi preciso ele ter-se envolvido com outra rapariga e de eu ter descoberto para o sabe-lo. – Um pouco furiosa.

Na cantina ouvia-se o som da chuva a cair. Cube levanta-se da cadeira passado um tempo já mais tranquila ficando de costas para mim.

- A vida é mesmo assim, verdade? Há que esquecer o que aconteceu e continuar com a cabeça erguida para frente.

Senti que a timbre da sua voz tinha uma certa amargura no que dizia. Aproximei-me dela.

- Cube. – Poisando a minha mão no seu ombro, vi algumas lágrimas a escaparem-lhe dos seus olhos. – Oh Cube...

- Desculpa-me – Virando-se para mim. – Eu não queria... – Escondendo seu rosto com as mãos. -... que visses-me assim.

- Anda cá. – Abraçando-a sem hesitar, senti o meu peito molhado. Acaricie-lhe o cabelo. - Não te preocupes eu estou aqui contigo.

Nesse dia quando fomos embora juntos para casa quando a chuva já tinha parado de cair.

- Oh bolas esqueci-me das chaves. – Diz Cube preocupada. – E os meus pais vão chegar tarde a casa. Que faço?

- Porque não dormes em minha casa? – Sugeri.

- Tens a certeza? E os teus pais?

- Eles hoje não estão.

- Ok sendo assim agradeço. – Um pouco mais aliviada.

Cube achou a minha casa muito acolhedora.

- Fica á vontade. – Disse. – Vou ver o que há para comer. – Indo á cozinha.

- Ok. Hum... Soda? Achas que posso tomar um banho? – Com alguma hesitação.

- Claro que podes fica a vontade, as tolhas estás penduradas lá na casa de banho usa a que quiseres, só mais uma coisa. – Correndo até ao meu quarto. – Utiliza estas roupas lavadas.

- Obrigada. – Levando-as consigo.

Abri o frigorifico, ouvi o barulho do chuveiro a deitar agua. Comecei a pensar que talvez está fosse a minha oportunidade de lhe confessar os meus sentimentos a ela.

- Então qual é o jantar? – Diz Cube á porta da cozinha.

Voltei-me para ela e comecei a rir-me pois ela pois as minhas roupas ficavam-lhe muito largas.

- Estou assim tão mal?

- Não nada disso, Cube apensa acho engraçado nada mais.

Ela também riu-se passado um bocado. Jantar-mos e conversamos ao mesmo tempo que via-mos TV, foi muito aproveitador, porque já á muito tempo que não tínhamos uma conversa entre nós os dois. O tempo voou com uma grande rapidez, pois o relógio já marcava quase meia-noite.

- Já é assim tão tarde? – Diz Cube surpreendida.

- Talvez seja melhor irmos deitar-mos.

- Tens razão, a onde durmo? – Olhando-me para mim.

- Fica no meu quarto, eu durmo aqui no sofá.

- Tens a certeza? Olha que não me importo dormir no sofá.

- Na, boa Cube.

- Ok então boa noite.

- Hum Cube...- Chamei-a.

- Sim? – A espera da minha resposta.

Fez-se algum silencio entre nós algum tempo.

- Passa-se alguma coisa Soda? – Ficando preocupada.

- Não, apenas que tenhas uma boa noite.

- Igualmente. – Sorrindo-se para mim.

Cube saio da sala, eu apenas pôs a minha mão no rosto, porque tinha desperdiçado uma oportunidade de lhe dizer o que sinto por ela.

- Bolas! – Atirando a almofada do sofá para o chão.

O sono custava a vir mas lentamente veio, quando estava quase a ir para o sono profundo oiço um choro, levantei-me pois provinha do meu quarto fui até lá.

- Cube? – Batendo á porta. – Estás bem? – Esperando a sua resposta.

- Sim, entra.

Vi Cube sentada á beira da cama de costas para mim.

- Estás bem? O que se passou? – Fechando a porta do quarto.

Cube volta-se para mim.

- Apenas recordei-me de Clutch.

Aproximei-me dela sentando ao seu lado, não conseguia vê-la a sofrer desta maneira.

- Cube...- Olhando para ela um pouco serio. – há algo que tenho que dizer-te.

- Que se passa?

- Já algum tempo que eu... – Hesitando. – apenas não quero ver-te a sofrer assim.

- Eu sei que preocupas-te comigo...

- Cube eu...- Interrompendo-a determinado. – ...gosto de ti!

Ela olhou-me surpreendida, pois não estava á espera da minha confissão.

- Soda eu... – Olhando para chão a pensar no que iria dizer a seguir. – ...eu não sei o que dizer, mas... – Olhando para mim um pouco seria. - ...eu... – Levantando-se ficando de costas para mim.

- Cube apenas dá-me uma chance. – Levantando-me da cama.

- Soda! – Voltando-se para mim. – As coisas não funcionam assim dessa maneira, eu ainda tenho sentimentos pelo Clutch, e não seria justo para ti.

- Não quero saber.

- Soda... – Desapontada com a minha resposta. – Desculpa-me mas eu não vou prosseguir mais estava conversa. – Deslocando-se para saída do quarto.

No momento em que ela ia abrir a porta eu impeço-a de abrir.

- O que estás a fazer? Deixa-me ir! – Voltando-se para mim irritada.

Encurralo-a entre os meus braços, olhando-a com os olhos semicerrados.

- Deixa-me ir! – Tentando sair.

Agarro-lhe no queixo, passando ligeiramente o meu polegar nos seus lábios, surpreendendo-a. Aproxime-me do seu rosto lentamente, ela empurrava-me de maneira a impedir-me de avançar.

- Não o faças Soda... – Implorando, toda encolhida.

Nem o implorar dela impediu-me de continuar elevei o seu queixo contra a vontade dela.

- Pára Sod...

Envolvo meus lábios com os dela impediu-a de acabar a frase. Ela debatia-se contra mim tentando escapar-se, mas eu não deixava, até que ela parou de o fazer. Ao afastar-me os seus olhos vertiam pequenas lágrimas.

- Cube?- Surpreendido. – Eu... – Querendo acariciar-lhe o rosto, ela apenas virou seu rosto para lado.

Sentia-me um idiota chapado naquele momento, tinha deitado todo a perder por causa dos meus estúpidos ciúmes.

- Cube, olha eu...

- Por favor vai-te embora. – Sentado-se á beira da cama.

- Ok. – Decepcionado comigo mesmo.

Deitei-me no sofá é claro que não dormi nada por causa do que tinha acontecido.

De manhã, nós os dois não trocamos uma única palavra entre nós, até posso que o ambiente estava um pouco pesado, de qualquer forma tinha de dizer algo para acabar com aquele ambiente.

- Cube – Iniciei. – quero pedir-te desculpa por causa de ontem. – Olhando para ela sentada a tomar o pequeno almoço. – Estou mesmo arrependido pelo o que fiz. – Baixando a cabeça.

Cube demorou algum tempo a dar-me uma resposta.

- Eu perdoo-te, Soda. – Com os olhos semicerrados.

- A serio?

- Sim.

- Obrigada. – Dando-lhe um sorriso.

- Eu também tive alguma culpa do que aconteceu. – Com os olhos semicerrados para mim. – Eu nunca de disse mas já algum tempo desconfiava que tinha sentimentos por mim.

Olhei-a um pouco surpreendido.

- Eu devia ter falado contigo. – Com ligeiro sorriso. – Aquilo que queres de mim eu não posso dar-te, porque eu apenas vejo-te como um grande amigo.

- Compreendo eu não quero perder a nossa amizade por causa do que aconteceu.

- Eu também não. – Pondo a sua mão em cima da minha. – Queres fazer uma promessa?

- Sim.

Ela amostra-me o seu dedo mendigo e eu o meu, envolve-mos os nossos dedos e Cube diz em voz alta.

- Este laço especial que criamos, nunca será quebrado aconteça o que acontecer.

Depois de acabar-mos de comer fomos os dois juntos para escola, no portão Clutch esperava por alguém com alguma preocupação, ao ver-nos veio logo ter connosco, mais concretamente com Cube, este pediu-lhe o seu perdão, mas é claro que ela só o perdoo-lhe após vários dias depois. Começamos outra vez ir juntos para casa mas com Clutch presente. A única coisa que podia fazer por ela era zelar pela sua felicidade junto a Clutch. Cube sempre me disse que mais cedo mais tarde iria encontra a rapariga ideal, mas até agora isso nunca aconteceu, apesar de ter namorado outras raparigas, Cube será sempre aquela rapariga que ficara no meu coração.

- E agora como te sentes? – Diz Boogie com os braços cruzados.

Eu conheci Boogie quando fui para faculdade. Ela conhece o meu historial com Cube, já que foi eu quem lhe contei tudo.

- Agora estou melhor.

- Ei Boogie podes vir aqui um momento? – Diz Jazz.

- Ok já vou. – Respondendo-lhe. – Venho já.

O silencio invadio o meu redor.

- Soda? O que fazes aqui sozinho?

- Cube? – Voltando-me para ela.

- Estás bem? – Preocupada com os olhos semicerrados.

- Sim, eu já sabia que este dia iria chegar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Cube nada disse apenas agarrou-me as mãos.

- Eu quero que sejas o meu padrinho de casamento, Soda.

- O que?

- O meu padrinho de casamento. – Olhando para mim com sorriso. – O que dizes-me?

- Claro. – Com ligeiro sorriso.

- Obrigada.

- Parabéns Cube. – Felicitando-a com abraço.

- Agradeço teu gesto. Vamos ter com os outros. – Levando-me pela mão.

Também felicitei Clutch com abraço. O dia do casamento não tardou em chegar, Cube estava linda parecia um anjo com aquele vestido branco angelical, na festa do casamento tive a oportunidade de dançar com ela, a felicidade que emanava preenchia todo o seu rosto e isso bastava-me para também ficar feliz. Após eles terem partirdo para noite de núpcias eu e Boogie fomos os únicos a ir para "The garage" para relaxar um pouco.

- Cube estava linda. – Diz Boogie olhando o céu nocturno.

- É verdade, estava tão feliz. – Deitando-me num dos sofás que lá havia com ligeiro sorriso. – E isso basta.

- Definitivamente és um amigo especial. – Olhando para mim.

Nada disse. O telemóvel de Boogie começou a tocar, ela fez logo cara de enterro pois era o chato de Garam no ver dela.

- Ok, já vou ter contigo. – Desligando, sem grande entusiasmo. – Agora quer vá vê-lo a dançar, meu deus. – Com a mão na cabeça. – Bem tenho de ir, ficas bem sozinho?

- Sim não te preocupes, vai lá.

As estrelas que pintavam o céu nocturno brilhavam alternadamente, é verdade que podia ter deixado de ser amigo de Cube mas acho que isso seria um pouco infantil da minha parte, aliás também não é o fim do mundo de não ter sido correspondido por ela, porque o que nos uni-o primeiramente foi a nossa amizade e isso é algo que permanecerá até ao últimos dias da nossas vidas.


End file.
